Rescue Tech, Rev and Chief Yoshi and Fight the Axem Ranger
Our Heroes has comes out of the Warp pipe Mario: We're here. Luigi: Finally. Danger Duck: Okay? But where's the Harmony Bell? Ace: Over there. Danger Duck: Oh. I see. Stuffwell: And who's that down there. They saw Tech, Rev and Chief Yoshi on a Cage Ace: Tech! Rev! Mario: Chief Yoshi! Peach: We found you! Tech: Guys! Thank Neptune! We're were listening road runner for so long! Chief Yoshi: And make him Shut Up! Ace: Okay! Okay! We set you free! Slam destroy the Cage and they are free Chief: Thank you, Mario and Friends. Tech: We been Listening to that Road runner for so long. Where were you? Ace: Well, you see this. 4 Hours Later Ace: And how it happened Tech: We thank you for saving you. While you guy were at Bowser's Castle, me and Rev just Cheif Yoshi. Chief Yoshi: That's right. Thank you Rescuing me from them. And we have to hurry before they come back. Lexi: Who? Who come back? ??????: Where are you going? Tech: Great, Their here. They saw Five colour Robot Axem Ranger Red: We fight Evil! Axem Ranger Black: We live for disorder! Axem Ranger Green: We like what we do! Axem Ranger Yellow: We love Donuts! Axem Ranger Pink: We wear trendiest Clothes! Axem Ranger: We are... Axem Ranger X! Our Heroes looks so confused Ace: Axem Rangers? What a Weird name. Lexi: Yeah. Tell me about it. Their intro is Lame. The Axem Ranger got so Shock for what they say Axem Ranger: DON'T SAY IT WAS LAME! Danger Duck: Well, I don't feel like it. Axem Ranger Red: So you rescued you friends from us? Luigi: Yes. We did. And what are you doing here? Axem Ranger Black: We came here to get the 4th Element from you. Mario: (Gasp) That's what Ken Koopa Said. Why you want the 4th Element for? Axem Ranger Red: Why? Because our Boss wants us to get that Element and even though Smithy just wants us to us to take over the World Mario: What! Smithy has Return!? Axem Ranger Red: Opp. I forgot, Smithy told us not to say his name to them, it's against the Rules. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO US! Tech: You're the one who say it. Axem Ranger Red: That's enough! It's time to Duel! They are going to fighting them Ace: Here we go, again! Stuffwell! Keep the Princess's and Chief Yoshi Save! Stuffwell: On it! Come on, you guys! They are hiding from them, and Heroes are fighting the Axem Ranger and they fight and fight until then look exhausted Peach: Oh, they are in Trouble. We have to help them. Daisy: We can't! We don't know how to fight. Peach: I know. They need us. Mario save my Life from Bowser and save the Mushroom Kingdom with his Friends. We cannot be worried about them get hurt, they need our help. We don't do something they'll be in trouble. So we have to help them. I don't them to get Hurt. Even those Heroes from the Future. They look Bugs and his Friends who came to the Mushroom Kingdom 2 Years ago. So all we have to do is save them. Daisy: Maybe.. maybe you're right. We have to help them. Stuffwell: How can we do that? Peach: I have an Idea. Chief Yoshi. Stay here. Chief Yoshi: Okay. Good luck. Our Heroes is exhausted from the Fight the Axem Ranger is gonna finish them Axem Ranger: See you later, Mario and his Friends. Daisy: Snow Ball Where!? Axem Ranger: Snowball what!? Stuffwell: Snow Ball here! They make a Giant Snow and it strike the Axem Ranger and our Heroes give them an X Mario: Thank you! Peach: Here! She Heal them with a Megalixir Ace: Ah! Much Better! Peach: Now fight them! Luigi: Okey-dokey! They are fighting them and then Axem Ranger has been Defeat Axem Ranger Red: (Panting) I can't believe that we are defeat from you. And then the Axem has been Explode and they Scream Mario: That's the end of them. Ace: That's right. Now let's get the 4th Element. Category:Cutscenes